Marrige troubles
by DamonSalvatore'sFutureWife x
Summary: Ever wondered what happens after breaking dawn? Well, this is my version.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to breaking dawn.******

**Chapter 1******

**Bella's Pov**

Today was an important day. My first day at college. I hopped out of the car and walked around to meet Edward. He picked up my hand, as we walked towards the dorm. There were lots of staring eyes, boys checking me out, girls checking out Edward. It was normal to me now.

I noticed Edward looking around too. If only I could read his mind. I looked down at my planner, I had English.  
"What do you have first?" I asked Edward.

"English, how about you?"

"English, too." I smiled, glad we would be together.  
We made our way over to the English block. We arrived slightly late.

"Mr and Ms Cullen?" Sir questioned. I nodded shyly.  
He pointed to two spare seats "Mr Cullen," He gestured to one of the seats. "Ms Cullen," And he motioned to the other. I strolled down the isle and sat next to a boy. He was hot, but incomparable next to Edward.

I sighed as I sat down; this was going to be a long term. I pulled out my notebook and started to jot down notes. I turned in my seat to see what Edward was doing.  
I fumed when I saw the girl next to him flirting.

She was wearing a mini skirt short enough to be a belt. A tiny little tank top at least two sizes to small that clung to her body, It was so small it could pass as a bra – The point, no doubt – her face so covered in foundation, she reminded me of one of those 'Umpa Lumpa's' from will wonka. And heels about six inches high!

She was now leaning right over him whispering seductively in her ear. My knuckles were turning white where I had them gripped so tightly around the tables edge. But the thing that got to me was that Edward wasn't even doing anything. He was smiling. What were they doing?! He is a married blooming man!

Nevertheless, two could play the game. I smirked.

**Please review!** **6 reviews and I will update.  
What do you think should happen?  
Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews, guys! Any ideas feel free to tell me!**

Today was Saturday; I had spent the whole week avoiding Edward. I discovered the boy next to me was called Liam. We would flirt; a lot. Mainly to get on Edwards nerves – which didn't seem to be working – but actually, Liam was a nice person. A boy Jessica would have called fit or buff (I could not disagree with that!)

I decided to call Jake, who was currently looking after Renesmee – who now appeared to be 16 though she was actually only a few months – He picked up the phone on the second ring.  
"Jake?" I whispered, On the verge of tears.

"Bella!" He exclaimed cheerily. Then realised my current state.

"Wassup?" He asked. "Is it that bloodsucker?" He questioned angry now.

"Hey!" Renesmee joked, playfully.

"Can I come over?" I croaked, trying to hold back sobs.

"Sure!" Jake replied.

"Okay," I told him. "see you soon" and then I hung up.

When I arrived at Jake's I told him everything they had happened, he was sympathetic, and that is what I needed that right now. Someone to understand.  
Renesmee gave me a tight hug and whispered me reassuring words.

"So," I said trying to break the tension. "How are you and Nessie going?" It had taken me a while to get used to that nickname.

"We've decided to take things slow, date other people for a while" Jake explained, "You see I only want the best for my Nessie. I don't want her to feel obliged to being with me. I want her to know this isn't a prison sentence. To see if it's really me she wants." I nodded.

"Well," Said Nessie, "I'm goanna check on Aunty Alice, Bye Jake, Mom! See you. Tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Ness!" Jake and I told her together.

"Love you!" She shouted as she ran into the forest.  
As soon as she was gone, I broke down in tears.

"I don't know Jake!" I cried. "I thought he loved me. Only wanted me. And.. And now he's ignoring me!" I sobbed harder, gasping for air. He pulled me into a bear hug while I stained his shirt with my salty tears.

I sighed and sat up when I was done. "I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at the shirt I'd just ruined.

"Don't be sorry," He murmured.  
I leaned in and pressed my head to his. His next move shocked me.

He kissed me. Moreover, passionately. 

I surprised myself by kissing him back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone has a good idea for a title and summary for this story please tell me on review! Im not so happy about the ones I have now :( Their not very... Catchy, attracting. Thanks x**

Disowner :(

I do not own twilight *Sigh* Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer! D:

**Bella's Pov**

Some how for reasons beyond me we ended up naked, In Jacobs bed!  
I wasn't too sure what was going on, everything was happening to fast.

**Renesmee's Pov**

I settled down to watch 'Mean girls' when I realised i'd left my cell phone at Jake's house. The trailers for the movie started and I ahd just enough time to pop back to Jake's house and back before the actual film started. I put down my glass of juicy, reb blood and headed for the doors.  
I sprinted towards the little wooden hut that belonged do Billy Black.  
I sighed in contentment I loved running it was a hobbie, I loved to feel the wind in my face. Looking at every little grain of wood on a tree trunk with perfect clarity. How defined everything was.

Before I knew it I was standing before the place Jake called home. I walked straight in, Habit. Without bothering to knock.

"Shit!" A voice I instantly recocnised as my mothers sounding from Jacob's room. __

Whats she still doing here? I thought.

Concerned I walked into the room where my momma and Jake were. Having... Fucking sex! I was suprised at myself I'd never swore out load or to myself. But at that moment I didn't care! I was to fuming angry to care.

I ran from the house grabbing my mobile on the way out. How could my own mother do this to me and to daddy?! I thought angrily.

I was too ashamed to call her my mother.

I grabbed my phone flipping open the top and hitting speed dial.

He answered on the first ring. Dad.

"Nessie?" He asked worried.

I sobbed into the phone.

"Nessie! What is it?!" He demanded his voice frantic now.

"I'm nearly home," I barely whispered, though his vampire senses still allowed him to hear.

As I got closer to the house I felt my dads presence in my head. Obviously seeing the images of my... mother - I thought the word mother like it was a dirty word - and Jake that I couldn't get out my head.

As I opened the door to the Cullen mansion, I felt tension. I walked into the lounge where their seemed to be a family gathering.  
Edwa- Dad was sat on the floor showing no sign of ever moving again. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry dad," I whispered.  
He didn't answer just sat their like stone.

"Nessie?" Carlisle asked anxiously.  
I walked over to him and solemly raised my hand to his face. I grimaced and finched as the images flooded my mind.

"Stop!" Edward shouted and with that ran from the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so I hope you like this chapter. **

**If you like my writing and you want me to carry on with the story click that sexy button saying review! ;D **

**You see, you fulfill that buttons purpose and write a review, Feed it you're thoughts on this story so far. Then that little button will feed me motivation to carry on writing. **

**You see I've been feeling down lately and down feel up to writing stories so please review`they cheer me up! **

**If you have an account or not it dose not matter as long as your review! **

**Also I need a beta so if anyone is willing to do that for me or point me in the right direction to finding one please let me know. **

**I also need ideas for things that could happen, Suggestion, tips, ideas, thoughts, opinions, advice just PLEASE tell me on review. **

**The more reviews I get the sooner I will update!  
Thankyou, Hugs, Anon x **


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards Pov:

I ran and I ran and I ran. The wind forcing pressure to my face.

If I was human, I would have been crying right now, but all that was coming out of my mouth was strangled sobs.

I had no idea where I was going but I carried on running anyway.

Eventually I decided to go and visit our old cottage, Bella may be there and hopefully… alone.

I turned back and in seconds, I was outside the cottage, the cottage in which we held so many memories, good and bad. Funny and sad.

Eventually, I sighed and walked towards the front door. As I clasped the doorknob I felt the need to knock.

Why do I feel the urge to knock in my own home?  
Oh right, because my wife and her 'best friend' might be up to something.

I just opened the door, deciding it was silly having a mental argument about something as small and petty as that.

The sight I was seeing made be happy and upset.

Happy because Jacob – Mutt – Wasn't here.  
Upset because Bella was crying.

Why should I feel upset about that?  
I thought angrily to myself.  
After all, she was the one that cheated on me…

Sensing my presence, she glanced up from under her lashes.

I turned my head, arrogantly.  
I peeked at her out of the corner of my eye.

She hung her head as she looked at her lap, ashamed, As she shifted her position on the couch.

I was glad my sobs had silenced before I got here, I didn't want her to see me like that.

Without warning, Bella stood up from the sofa and ran to the front door.

"Bella? Bella!" I called.

She turned around. "What, Edward?" She asked, harshly.

"Why? Why did you do that to me?" I finally asked, the question I had been dying to know the answer to.

"Because I was upset, okay? I was upset, and jealous and fed up!"

"Jealous of what!" I asked bewildered.

"You know what, Edward! Of all the time you've been spending with the slut you sit next to in English, Tiffany, Isn't it?"

"Yes, Her names Tiffany and she is not a slut!"

"So you're sticking up for HER now are you?"

"Maybe I am," I told her. "But if you want to find a slut, look in the mirror! After all, weren't you the one begging for sex on out honeymoon? Correct me if I'm wrong…!"

I knew that was uncalled for, but I couldn't help it, I needed to let out my emotions.

Before I knew it, Bella had run from the house slamming the door on the way out, tears streaming down her face.

_****

Okay, If you want me to carry this on, Review!

Do you think Bella deserved that?

Do you think Edward was right, calling her that?

Do you think there is something going on between Edward and Tiffany?

But most important of all:

Where do you think Bella went?

**So PLEASE, Review! Xx :D xX**


End file.
